El viento en sus alas
by JCkirito
Summary: Como seria un mundo donde la liga jamas existió y los conflictos constantes causados por Noxus se expanden por toda Runaterra, esta historia es acerca de Yasuo sumido en este nuevo mundo, un mundo en caos donde pocos esperarían las aventuras y romances que estarían por formarse.
1. Prologo

El viento en sus alas

Prologo

Se veía la sombra de un muchacho alto caminar entre los inmensos troncos de los árboles del norte, detrás de el caminaba la sombra de otro muchacho no tan alto, el crujir de las ramas secas delataba sus pasos entre la fría nieve del invierno azotador que vivía la región, la helada ventisca golpeaba a los muchachos mientras caminaban entre aquel inmenso bosque de pinos, su dirección era en línea recta hasta que de la nada el primer muchacho se detuvo, habían salido del bosque, se hallaban en un pequeña saliente de lo que era una enorme montaña, el segundo muchacho se detuvo una vez que alcanzo al primero y se agacho al estar a su lado, el primer muchacho mantenía su mirada fija en un punto de la vista que se podía apreciar, las inmensas montañas de Freljord se mostraban majestuosas ante ellos y en las faldas de una de estas se podía ver el negro humo emanante de las varias fogatas de un campamento invasor, el primer muchacho salió de entre las sombras de la noche dejándose iluminar por la clara luna llena que inundaba de luz la tétrica noche, se podía ver como lo cubría un manto con una capucha, el joven lentamente retiro su manto de tela gruesa dejando ver un largo cabello que rápidamente ato con un pedazo de tela que tenía atado a su muñeca, dejando una cola de cabello que llegaba hasta la parte baja de sus omoplatos, su mirada fría reflejando un color pardo, en la mitad de su nariz yacía una cicatriz larga que iba de lado a lado, su boca y cualquier facción de su cara a partir de donde terminaba su nariz se hallaba tapada por una bufanda que se notaba ya tenía un buen tiempo de ser usada, en su hombro izquierdo se veía una de las únicas piezas de armadura que portaba, portaba un pantalón de Samurái atado por una cuerda de gran tamaño que actuaba como cinturón, su torso estaba descubierto ante el helado clima dejando ver sus cicatrices y marcas de guerra, en sus brazos y piernas llevaba otras piezas de armadura y usaba una especie de chanclas de madera que impedían que sus pies se quemaran con el frio de la nieve. El otro muchacho tenía el cabello largo hasta donde le empezaba la espalda a partir del cuello, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda y su mirada expresaba infinita ira, con su manto aun puesto se podía distinguir que también llevaba una hombrera en el hombro izquierdo junto con una armadura de brazo en este mismo lado, en su brazo derecho únicamente una banda de piel de animal que la protegía, portando una malla de guerra en sus piernas.

Los muchachos miraron el cielo y el muchacho de ojos esmeralda dejo salir un silbido fuerte y se logró ver como del cielo descendieron dos objetos de gran tamaño, ambos cayeron colina debajo de la ubicación en que se encontraban los muchachos, el muchacho de los ojos esmeralda salto usando sus botas de acero para derrapar en la nieve manteniendo una sola línea hacia los objetos que acababan de caer del cielo, el muchacho de cabello largo le siguió de cerca imitando las acciones del otro, una vez que llegaron abajo alcanzaron los objetos los cuales habían caído un tanto separados el uno del otro, primero se toparon con una espada de proporciones gigantescas, la cual se hallaba enterrada en su mayoría dentro de la nieve, el muchacho de ojos esmeralda hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que el manto que lo cubría se hiciera en parte hacia atrás dejando así su brazo derecho descubierto para levantar el arma la cual con facilidad saco de la nieve usando únicamente ese brazo, el otro muchacho no se detuvo a esperar al joven de ojos esmeralda y se aproximó al otro objeto, era una gran katana enfundada de una funda azulada con detalles plateados, en el mango un gran detalle y una cobertura sobre la empuñadura para permitir un mejor manejo, el muchacho de cabellos largos de acerco a el arma y la atasco contra la cuerda que usaba como cinturón, los dos muchachos volvieron a caminar uno junto al lado del otro y dirigieron su rumbo hacia el campamento que habían visto desde aquella saliente en la colina, el joven de ojos esmeralda cargando la gigantesca espada contra su espalda caminaba a la par con el muchacho de cabello largo, la tranquilidad que se podía percibir de ellos era absoluta, sin mencionar la inexpresividad del rostro del chico de cabello largo y la expresión de ira del muchacho de ojos esmeralda.

El camino se hizo corto con el pasar de la noche sobre ellos, al alcanzar la aldea solo se veía un par de hombres en armadura parados haciendo guardia al parecer, el muchacho de cabello largo le indico al otro que lo siguiera con una señal con las manos, de movieron a un costado del campamento alcanzando unos arbustos cercanos que daban una vista perfecta a la mayoría del campamento, el muchacho de cabello largo le hizo un par de señas nuevamente al otro joven, el muchacho de ojos esmeralda asintió, clavo su espada en la nieve y se sentó sobre esta, el muchacho de cabello largo se movió con sigilo hacia el campamento que llevaban observando desde hacía rato, el joven de cabellos largos entro a una de las tiendas de campaña y encontró hombres durmiendo dentro de esta, salió rápidamente y se dispuso a seguir buscando lo que fuera que tenía en mente, entro a otra tienda solo para encontrarse con más hombres durmiendo, hasta que en la tercera tienda a la que entro se encontró con barriles con material para explosivos en ellos, el muchacho dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro debajo de aquella bufanda expresando la satisfacción de hallar lo que buscaba, el muchacho metió su mano dentro de su bufanda en la parte de su hombro izquierdo justo al lado de la armadura y saco un papel desgastado el cual tenía escrito sobre él una letra en lo que parecía ser un idioma de bastante antigüedad, el muchacho sostuvo el papel con firmeza y musito un par de palabras haciendo que este brillara ligeramente de un tono anaranjado, lo coloco sobre los barriles y salió con prisa del lugar, corriendo haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible llego hacia donde se hallaba su compañero y se agacho junto a él, este lo miro con incertidumbre.

Entonces el ensordecedor sonido de una gran explosión irrumpió en el monte, se escuchaba una gran conmoción entre gritos de auxilio y confusión, los hombres que quedaban vivos corrían a ponerse sus armaduras sin importarles que algunos de los que seguramente eran sus compañeros morían consumidos por las llamas.

El muchacho de cabello largo miro al de ojos esmeralda, con optimismo en su mirada le transmitió la emoción a su compañero dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"ahora!" se escuchó la voz rave del muchacho de ojos esmeralda sonar apenas que este salió corriendo en busca de la sangre de sus enemigos que yacían en aquel campamento en llamas

Ambos muchachos saltaron dentro de la confusión y se oían los gritos agonizantes de aquellos que perdían la vida a manos de ambos muchachos, el tiempo pasaba con rapidez y los gritos fueron sumidos en silencio, habían cinco sobrevivientes, entre ellos obviamente los dos causantes de aquella masacre de los setenta y cinco hombres que habitaban el campamento. Parados frente a tres hombres que yacían de rodillas con las manos contra la parte de atrás de su nuca, rendidos ante ellos en el piso, se veía la mirada de frustración e impotencia en los rostros de los hombres.

-cómo es que Noxus logro entrar a Freljord desde las montañas- pregunto el joven de ojos verdes

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de los hombres

-si aprecian su vida les sugiero que hablen– dijo de nuevo el muchacho

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de los hombres nuevamente

El sonido del viento cortarse sonó, la espada del muchacho de cabello largo había sido desenfundada en menos de lo que se podía pestañear, el muchacho hizo un movimiento fuerte con su mano derecha agitando la espada hacia un lado haciendo que la sangre que estaba en la espada resbalara de esta y cayera a un costado de él, el mucho entonces hizo un ligero movimiento con elegancia y enfundo la espada, cuando el metal de la espada chillo al ser enfundada la cabeza de uno de los hombres arrodillados cayo contra la nieve.

-preguntare una sola vez mas, como consiguieron llegar aquí por las montañas- pregunto el joven de ojos esmeralda

-mientras que ocurría la ofensiva de Noxus en Piltover y Jonia se usó eso como una distracción para que un grupo de soldados ligeros pudiese venir para crear un camino alternativo para la entrada a Freljord- explico uno de los soldados

-tsk...- se escuchó un quejido salir de la boca del muchacho con la bufanda

-muy bien ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros, vamos a necesitar que hablen en el castillo de Avarosa- dijo el muchacho de ojos esmeralda

Sujetando a ambos soldados por la espalda los muchachos empezaron a caminar una colina que se hallaba en un lugar cercano, con algo de prisa escalaron la colina y una vez en la cima el muchacho de ojos esmeralda dejo salir nuevamente un silbido, entonces se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y después solo se vio una enorme sombra descender de los cielos, era un águila de hielo que tenía casi tres veces el tamaño de un humano grande, algo completamente extraño a los ojos de aquellos soldados.

Los muchachos se subieron a la espalda del águila recostando a los soldados contra el inicio de la cola del enorme águila, el águila al ver que ya no había movimiento por parte de ninguno de los pasajeros emprendió vuelo, el águila ascendía con brusquedad entre las nubes y sus pasajeros se agarraban con fiereza para evitar caer, el pasar del tiempo se hizo más ameno una vez que alcanzaron una altura estable, después de un buen tiempo se logró ver la vista de un pueblo a la distancia y más adelante del pueblo, de hecho justo atrás de este se hallaba un enorme castillo de hielo, atrás del castillo lo único que se podía apreciar era un temeroso acantilado que al parecer daba lugar a un valle que se hallaba más abajo. El muchacho de ojos esmeralda señalo un punto del castillo con su mano derecha y el águila inmediatamente dirigió su rumbo hacia este.

El águila descendió con elegancia sobre un enorme balcón y todos sus pasajeros bajaron de ella, los muchachos bajaron con cuidado del águila mientras que los soldados fueron bajados del águila por los muchachos ya que se hallaban atados de brazos. Los muchachos hicieron que caminaran los soldados y pronto aparecieron dos altos guardias de hielo, los cuales se acercaron primero haciendo una reverencia ante los muchachos y después de esto se llevaron a los soldados.

-no crees que hallan más campamentos como esos?- pregunto el chico de ojos esmeralda mirando cómo se llevaban a los soldados

-en dos días podremos hacer otra ronda... hasta entonces debemos descansar, no sabemos cuándo Noxus pueda lanzar nuevamente una ofensiva- dijo el muchacho de cabello largo

-bueno en eso tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo para otra ronda de búsqueda... bueno te parece si vamos al bar del viejo Gragas?- pregunto el muchacho de ojos esmeralda

-ha! Tu no deberías hablar de tomar… y menos aquí, estamos en el castillo de tu esposa, y encima de eso… están recién casados… no creo que sea una buena idea que ella se ponga de mal genio, en especial con el genio tan espectacular que siempre lleva- dijo el muchacho de cabello largo

-Yasuo!, Tryndamere!, les dije que no hicieran nada sin avisarme!- se escuchó un grito furibundo a través del castillo de hielo, Yasuo miro a Tryndamere con los ojos abiertos y su boca cubierta por su bufanda, Tryndamere le devolvió una mirada el Samurái con una expresión de terror en ella, rápidamente Tryndamere y Yasuo trataron de darse la vuelta y saltar por el balcón al cual acababan de llegar pero fueron levantados del suelo, al girar sus cabezas vieron a un guardián de hielo que con ambas de sus manos los sostenía, este mismo sosteniéndolos los llevo por el castillo hasta el salón principal donde de brazos cruzados y una mirada de enfado les esperaba su destino…

FIN DEL PROLOGO!

Mujajaja la intriga la intriga, jajaja bueno gracias por leer la está que es mi segunda historia, espero que les guste lo que estará por venir y recuerden siempre que sus comentarios y los pm ayudan mucho para continuar, ya saben F&F :3 y hasta la próxima.

JCkirito


	2. La deuda

Capítulo 1

La deuda

-ay! Ayy! auuch!- se escuchó un quejido dentro del enorme castillo de Avarosa, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Tryndamere colocando un hielo sobre la mitad de su cara que yacía roja del golpe que acababa de recibir por parte de su esposa, Yasuo quien se hallaba en la misma habitación estaba parado recostado contra el borde de una de las ventanas mirando hacia el pueblo.

-no es justo.. a ti también te debio golpear... dijo Tryndamere mientras sostenía el hielo contra su cara

-yo solo te acompañe Trynda, el Rey de aquí eres tú no yo por tanto la reina te pega a ti... y no a mi...- dijo Yasuo sin mirar a Tryndamere

-si si... ya lo sé…- dijo Tryndamere ahora mirando hacia el techo en frustración

-bueno... en un par de días debo partir...- dijo Yasuo quien ahora si volteaba a mirar a Tryndamere

-no entiendo... para que quieres atravesar todos estos campos llenos de batallas, mercenarios y criaturas desagradables… solo para ir a dónde?.. el único país que parece ser capaz de hacerle frente a Noxus apropiadamente?- pregunto Tryndamere con un tono satírico

-sabes quién que le debo un favor a alguien en Demacia... de no ser por esa persona ahora... seria visto como un asesino a sueldo en Jonia…- le recordó Yasuo a Tryndamere

-y pensar que todo fue porque te negaste a enseñarles la técnica del viento…- dijo Tryndamere mientras que se levantaba lentamente del pequeño banco en el que se hallaba sentado con su mano junto a su rostro apoyando una bolsa de hielo contra su rostro

-aun debo vengarlo… aun debo asesinar a los culpables de la muerte de mi hermano...- dijo Yasuo quien dejo de mirar hacia el horizonte y dirigio su mirada hacia su mano la cual se cerraba formando un puño que temblaba de ira.

-pero sabes que no puedes hacer contra ese grupo de asesinos... al menos no tu solo... y sabes bien que la muerte de tu hermano no fue tu culpa…- dijo Tryndamere quien se acercó a Yasuo después de verlo tensionarse y coloco su mano libre sobre el hombro del Samurái

-…- Yasuo miro al horizonte y cerró los ojos, volvió a aquel momento, los sonidos a su alrededor se enmudecieron y el frio de aquella fatídica noche llegaba de nuevo a su cuerpo, el recuerdo se tornaba real en su mente y lo engañaba de la realidad, sentía que abría los ojos al fin pero se vio de nuevo con ese oscuro paisaje, un enorme bosque de bambús por el cual iba corriendo desesperadamente, su hermano corría junto a él y detrás de ellos se escuchaban los apurados pasos de sus perseguidores, entonces delante de ellos se escuchó el crujir de los bambús al partirse, Yasuo y Yone vieron que más adelante un claro circular se acababa de formar, siguieron corriendo y llegaron a este donde en el medio se hallaba el culpable de la formación de aquel lugar, un hombre de la misma estatura que Yasuo (ósea bastante alto) portador de una armadura pesada y en sus manos un "Guan dao" (arma china, buscar para mayor detalle) sosteniéndola en posición de combate Yasuo sabía que ya no habría manera de seguir huyendo de sus perseguidores, su hermano le dio una mirada y ambos asintieron, colocaron sus manos sobre el mango de sus espadas, Yasuo le dijo a su hermano que se encargaría de sus perseguidores mientras que el debería aguantar al grande hasta que él se desocupara para poder ayudarle, Yasuo entonces vio al primer asesino llegar y al desenvainar su espada de un mismo tajo acabo con el agresor, los tres que le seguían se detuvieron frente a Yasuo, enfrentándose al Samurái solo con el uso de dagas y espadas cortas no lograron más que hacerle perder tiempo pero esto fue más que suficiente para que llegaran el resto de asesinos, quince asesinos rodeaban al Samurái quien sin problema de mantenía firme en combate pero al voltear a mirar durante un par de segundos logro ver que su hermano no le iba tan bien, el hombre de armadura completa estaba dominando a su hermano poco a poco en el campo de batalla, hasta que llegaron al punto en que el cansancio por parte de su hermano era tanto que le costaba levantar la espada, Yasuo aún no lograba acabar con los agresores restantes y no podría salir de aquella situación para ayudar a su hermano sin recibir un golpe mortal, Yasuo acelero su rito de combate y así uno a uno empezaron a caer los asesinos, pero entonces se escuchó el chillar agudo del metal chocar y rebotar de manera agresiva, se escuchó el sonido de una la hoja de un arma enterrarse en el piso y de otra enterrarse en su enemigo, Yasuo volteo a mirar de nuevo, solo quedaban dos asesinos y con un giros de su espada mato a ambos, mira en frente y se encontró con una vista atroz, su hermano yacía de rodillas en el piso con una enorme herida abierta en el abdomen, Yasuo corrió hacia donde su hermano y lo agarro con ambos brazos, Yone se acercó a la oreja izquierda de Yasuo, le dijo que lo sentía, por ser tan débil y le agradeció por haber sido un buen hermano, segundos después se escapó el último aliento de Yone y Yasuo segado por la ira soltó con delicadeza a su hermano sobre el suelo y se abalanzó contra el hombre de armadura, ahora lo vio claramente era la armadura de un Samurái, en su rostro había una máscara de demonio cubierta por un casco rojo que tapaba tanto los lados como la parte trasera de su cabeza, la parte del torso era roja con detalles en negro igual que el resto de la armadura, en la sección de los hombros de la armadura salían dos cuernos que se apuntaban hacia arriba con cierta curvatura, los brazos y las piernas cubiertas por aquellas armadura que parecían escamas, y lo más temible de todo era esa arma, tan pesada y rápida. La espada de Yasuo rebotaba una y otra vez contra la dura armadura logrando dejarme marcas de corte pero sin lograr penetrarla, el hombre de aquella armadura también parecía estar algo cansado ya que había peleado con Yone por bastante tiempo, sus movimientos eran más lentos y se podía ver en el movimiento de sus piernas que la armadura se le hacía cada vez más complicada de mover, Yasuo entonces siguió con su ráfaga desenfrenada de golpes hasta que de la nada llegaron dos hombres más que portaban armaduras similares a la del Samurái rojo con negro, solo que las armaduras de estos dos hombres era mucho más ligeras y estos portaban katanas, el Samurái de rojo con negro se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar el combate, Yasuo intento perseguirle pero no logro más que recibir un corte en su pierna derecha y un golpe sobre la armadura de su hombro izquierdo, retrocedió dos pasos rápidamente al percatarse de su error y empezó a contra atacar, los golpes entre espadas se daban con rapidez estos guerreros eran mucho más experimentados y lentamente fueron ganando la pelea contra Yasuo, uno a uno los cortes iban apareciendo sobre la piel del Samurái Jonio, se escuchó entonces el sonido de la armadura de uno de los atacantes romperse en un estruendo, el sonido de una flecha viajando por los aires se silenció al chocar con el cráneo de su objetivo, el segundo guerrero agresor había caído y Yasuo se dejó caer apoyando una de sus rodillas contra el piso y uno de sus pies se mantenía como apoyo, sus manos reposaban sobre su espada ahora clavada sobre el piso, su mirada se nublaba y sus fuerzas de desvanecían con rapidez, su mirada se enfocó en la persona que salió de entre los bambús que rodeaban el claro, vio que un par de palabras salieron de su boca "parece que perdimos su rastro de nuevo" se oyó decir de la persona frente a Yasuo quien de la nada extendió su brazo y en cuestión de instantes una enorme criatura descendió de entre los cielos para apoyarse sobre este, la vista de Yasuo se oscureció y se dejó caer sobre el frio suelo.

-lo estabas recordando de nuevo...?- pregunto Tryndamere quien apoyaba ambos de sus brazos sobre el barandal en el que también se apoyaba Yasuo, ya no tenía la bolsa de hielo en su mano y su rostro había recuperado su color normal.

-si… lo siento me espacie mucho tiempo...?- pregunto Yasuo con pena

-no te preocupes… pero bueno, ahora si podrías decirme quien era la persona que te ayudo a defender tu inocencia?- pregunto Tryndamere

-fueron Quinn y Valor, de no ser por esos dos estaría condenado… resulto que ella llevaba siguiendo a ese grupo de asesinos durante un tiempo, exactamente en la noche que asesinaron a mi hermano ella logro enterarse de los movimientos de ellos gracias a el ave de su pertenencia la cual se hallaba sobrevolando el área haciendo reconocimiento, el ave nos vio a mí y a mi hermano huyendo de la banda de asesinos y en el acto le informo a Quinn, ella después de que se enteró corrió para llegar a tiempo pero solo logro presenciar los últimos momentos del combate, dijo que desde la distancia pudo ver como yo combatía contra el asesino de mi hermano después de haber corrido a oír sus últimas palabras, lo logro ver gracias a la luz de la luna llena de ese día… y al final cuando llego no logro más que salvarme a mí y contar lo que te acabo de decir yo ante el gran sabio de Jonia el cual me libro de cualquier culpa..- explico Yasuo después de abrir sus ojos y mirar hacia el horizonte nuevamente.

-ya veo… así que Quinn y Valor... las alas de Demacia…- se dijo a si mismo Tryndamere

-así es- afirmo el Samurái

-Ashe me dijo que pensabas partir hacia Demacia hoy en la noche, verdad?- pregunto Tryndamere mirando a Yasuo

-sí, pienso salir hoy al anochecer, me resultara más fácil esquivar patrullas Noxianas si no pueden verme- explico Yasuo

-Tienes razón… bueno, puedes tomar mi caballo, es el más rápido del castillo- le dijo Tryndamere s Yasuo

-Te agradezco, fue bueno pasar el verano en Freljord ya que así no morí congelado, también combatir y entrenar a tu lado fue todo un honor- menciono Yasuo en agradecimiento

-opino lo mismo, bueno debo ir a atender algunos asuntos políticos junto a Ashe... Anivia te llevara hasta los establos en las afueras del pueblo, ahí está mi caballo, cuídalo mucho Samurái y cuídate tú también- dijo Tryndamere dándole la mano a Yasuo para después jalarlo hacia el mismo y darle un abrazo con una palmada en la espalda

-hasta otra ocasión buen amigo- dijo Yasuo saltando por la ventana mientras que Tryndamere se iba por la puerta de su habitación

Yasuo llego al piso y se dispuso a alejarse del castillo, camino durante un rato y llego a la entrada de la zona del castillo donde Anivia esperaba apoyada majestuosa sobre uno de los arcos en la recorrer el pueblo por los cielos y legar al establo, el cielo se iba oscureciendo lentamente y el sol cada vez estaba más lejos en el horizonte, cuando el cielo tenía sus últimos tintes anaranjados sobre este Anivia llevo a Yasuo hasta el establo.

-te lo agradezco- dijo Yasuo con una ligera reverencia la cual fue devuelta por parte de Anivia quien instantes después emprendió el vuelo nuevamente para ir hacia el castillo.

Yasuo vio el caballo de Tryndamere, él ya lo conocía un enorme caballo negro con una montura de color vino, Yasuo vio que a un lado del potrero del caballo de Tryndamere había un manto con capucha que podía usar, así pues, Yasuo desato su cabello y coloco su banda para atar el cabello en su muñeca, acomodo su largo cabello dentro del manto y se colocó la capucha para ocultar su rostro. Yasuo se acercó a el caballo de Tryndamere y lo saco del establo, una vez que lo tenía afuera y estaba listo para ser montado, Yasuo se subió y emprendió su camino hacia Demacia, sabía que el camino podría llegar a ser muy largo así que sabía que debía tomar un atajo para llegar lo antes posible, aunque debería toparse con unas que otras patrullas Noxianas Yasuo sabía perfectamente que no serían problema.

La luna llena se posaba en el cielo e iluminaba el camino, parecía que por ahora todo estaba del lado del Samurái.

La noche continuo avanzando y el galopar del caballo negro se podía oír por todo el bosque que estaba atravesando Yasuo, con rapidez Yasuo alcanzo las orillas del Rio Serpentina el cal debería seguir hasta llegar a las Obras de Kalamanda donde hallaría la entrada a Demacia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1!

He vuelto muchachos, les agradezco a los que leyeron el prólogo de la historia, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia y cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ya empezare a desarrollar mas la historia de "El Protector" dentro de poco y pues también aclararles de una vez para los que dicen que no se me el Lore de Yasuo, esto es un AU, aquí la muerte del hermano de Yasuo y la historio del mismo son diferentes para permitir una conexión entre los personajes. Gracias por leer de nuevo y pues ya saben F&F. Hasta la próxima!

JCkirito


End file.
